


ALIEN: EXPERIMENTATION

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Action, Look Out We Got A Badass Over Here, possible horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Androia III is home to Genesis Incorporated's baby, the Genesis Inc. Research Facility that's dedicated to studying extraterrestrial life. Its purpose is to learn exactly all there is to know about the various lifeforms of the unknown planets out there. Genesis Scout Teams find new life and bring them to Androia III to be studied. Under the hood... there are far shadier forms of research going on...





	ALIEN: EXPERIMENTATION

** _Planet Androia III, Genesis Inc. Research Facility, 14:23 MT……._ **

_ [STATUS: CRYOGENIC SLEEP] _

_ [OVERRIDE COMMAND RECEIVED] _

_ [CAUTION: OVERRIDE WILL CONFLICT WITH ORDER 794121………CONTINUE? Y/N] _

_ [OVERRIDE ENGAGED]  _

_ [ENDING CRYOGENIC SLEEP……]  _

_ [BEGINNING REANIMATION PROTOCOL……] _

A frigid containment unit let out a ton of steam as it submerged a large tube in a vat of red liquid. When it came out a muscular man with military short brown hair and a mustache-beard combo fell out of the tube gasping for air, coating the floor with the red liquid as he tried to gather himself. The door then opened and two robots entered the room, one lifting him to his feet while the other dried him off with a towel.

“ **Subject 9176, you have been reanimated to execute Hazard Containment Order 1032984. Lethal force is not authorized, so don’t even think about executing the asset.** ” the robot holding him spoke.

The robots then forced him along through a hallway and into a ovular room with a jet black suit of armor hooked up to a generator system in the center. One punched in a sequence to a terminal making the suit open up while the other forced him inside of it. When the suit closed on him agony ran through his entire body making him scream. Something was invading his flesh at various points of his body. The suit then disconnected from the machine letting him land on one knee breathing heavily. A digital hud then appeared to him monitoring his vital signs while displaying a radar map of objects nearby. The robot that shoved him in them handed him a sleek-looking white and red shotgun featuring a cylinder loaded with glowing blue slugs.

“Nanoshock Slugs. It can paralyze a grown man for life depending on where you shoot him.” he stated.

“ **A good thing your quarry is no man. Happy hunting, Huntsman.** ” the robot by the terminal spoke.

He walked through the halls of the area and eventually left through a large red sliding door coming out into a large commons area that looked like a mess. Scanning around, his visor highlighted blood on the ground and walls along with corpses of civilians and soldiers alike. Walking through the halls, Huntsman could hear crawling in the vents as his visor showed movement headed toward him. The second it came overhead he jumped up ripping the stabilizers out of the vent causing it to burst dumping out whatever was headed his way onto the floor. He aimed his shotgun, ready to open fire, but stopped when he saw that it was a teenage girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes lying there, groaning from the sudden fall. She was dressed in white sneakers, blue jeans, a black tank top, and a dark brown leather jacket. His visor scanned her and then flashed “ID Not Found” in red text to him.

“Identify yourself.” he demanded, pulling her to her feet.

“Maria Pierce, I’m Doctor Cornelius Pierce’s daughter. I lost my visitor pass in the chaos when that… ‘thing’... attacked.” she told him, trying to gather her bearings.

“You’ve seen the asset? Where was the last place you saw it?” Huntsman demanded to know.

“The food court. My friend used himself as a distraction to give me a chance to escape in the vents. I… I don’t think he made it, not with that thing on his tail.” Maria answered.

“I lack a map of this area. Lead me to the food court.” he ordered.

“What? I’m not going back there with that thing stalking around.” she huffed.

“I am a Huntsman. You will be safe near me. Keep your ears and eyes peeled while maintaining your wits and you just might live to tell the tale. I need to get the asset back into containment.” he ordered.

“A Huntsman…? Shit, we might have a chance after all… D-Do you have something I can defend myself with…?” Maria asked, her voice cracking a bit.

“I need it alive unless the situation changes, so only use it to the capacity of getting out of harms’ way.” he ordered, pulling a large serrated combat knife from his left thigh handing it to her.

“You don’t have any other guns?!” she asked, eyes wide with horror.

“Just the one, unfortunately. You are hereby deputized, so if you find a firearm you may claim it for self-defense should you feel the need.” he answered.

Maria nervously began to lead Huntsman along, jumping at shadows now and again. Along the way he found six more Nanoshock Slugs on a fallen officer’s body, saying a silent prayer and apology as he looted them for his hunt. Before long they finally exited out to the food court, where alarms were blaring and the corpses were many. Maria stuck very close to Huntsman as he scanned the area. Soon they got to Space Burger and Maria became paralyzed as an all too familiar hiss came from the vent entrance. Huntsman snapped her out of it by boldly reached in and throwing the xenomorph into view, crashing into a hotdog cart.

“Asset No. 7921358 ‘Warrior’. Long time no see. Miss me?” Huntsman growled, aiming his shotgun as the xenomorph let out a more vicious hiss than before.

“What the fuck…?” Maria whimpered, falling over.

“Oh you remember me all right. How could you forget after my parting gift to you last time?” Huntsman chuckled as the xenomorph lifted its tail showing surgery marks reconnecting the top half of its tail to the middle.

Huntsman then boldly charged the xenomorph and began duking it out. His movements screamed that he’d fought one before and knew what he was doing. He used every piece of furnishings he could, smashing the xenomorph through them. Whining, the xenomorph began to flee up the food court wall making Huntsman aim and fire a slug into its back making it scream as neon blue electricity pulsed through its body. It then fell backward off the wall landing in a dumpster below.

“Bring me those fallen advertisement banners, they’re perfect makeshift rope. I’m about finished with Warrior here.” he ordered Maria, who simply nodded before hurrying off.

He made his way to the dumpster and kicked it over making the xenomorph spill out of it, covered in condiments and half-eaten food. It lashed its tail at him and he grabbed a tight hold of it. Stomping on its pelvis, he ripped its tail off at the base making it screech in agony. He then delivered a powerful punch to the back of its head appearing to knock it out. Maria slowly and cautiously made her way over to him dragging a ton of banners, eyes locked on the xenomorph.

“What the fuck is that thing…?” she asked, handing then banners to him.

“An unidentified extraterrestrial species awaiting study. They hunt in various ways and are mostly resistant to firearms. Contact is advised to be avoided if possible, for your own safety. One way to avoid contact is to draw its attention with sound or ward it off with fire.” Huntsman replied, using the banners to hogtie the xenomorph.

“I’m sorry if this… is rude, or something… but I’ve heard a lot of stuff about you Huntsmen… that you’re, like, off an assembly line? Dad said you’re similar to synthetics when it comes to expressing emotions.” Maria asked, nervous about an answer.

“Assembly line? Our suits, maybe. I can assure you that each and every Huntsman is 100% human, trained from birth to be the top of the line in human security. There is nothing synthetic about us. We do have emotions, we’re just trained not to show them.” he explained, heaving the xenomorph onto his shoulder.

“Why do Huntsmen only appear when something like this happens?” she pressed, feeling a bit more confident.

“We’re special operatives meant to handle situations outside of the norm. For example, being able to take down an unidentified creature like this with ease.” he answered, beginning to walk.

Maria tailed him all the way back to the door he entered from, nervous about the xenomorph waking up. He opened the door and she grabbed his wrist.

“Wait. What happens now? What about the people that it’s killed? One of them I’m more than sure was my friend.” Maria asked him.

“Their families will be compensated accordingly, and their departed family members given a proper burial in any form per their request. Genesis Incorporated wants you to know that we sincerely apologize for any inconvenience and or injury you sustained during this emergency operation.” he answered before continuing in the door, closing it behind him.

The robots that reanimated Huntsman approached and took the xenomorph from him, placing it in a clear cube. One of them then shook his hand.

“ **Good work. Asset is contained. I do have to reprimand you for removing its tail. Did you bring it with you?** ” the robot inquired.

“Reattaching it would be pointless with the entire tail removed.” he answered.

“ **True but the tail will be needed for study.** ” the robot told him.

“Very well. I’ll retrieve it.” he spoke, turning to leave.

“ **That’s a good Huntsman. We’ll be here when you get back.** ” the robot told him, waving farewell.

Huntsman returned to the cafeteria and scanned the area for the tail, but couldn’t seem to find it. With little choice, he began to explore the station in search of the tail. After reaching the Garden Complex a thought occurred to him. Maria. It also occurred to him that he can only track DNA signatures that he’s scanned. He quickly changed scan targets and got a lock. He followed his scanner back to the food court and up the stairs into the Sick Bay area.

He arrived at Room 213 and opened the door, startling the nurse inside. Sitting at the bedside of a severely injured black man in a military jumpsuit was Maria. The tail he sought was coiled like a whip at her hip.

“Maria Pierce. I need to confiscate that tail.” Huntsman stated.

“You got a warrant for unlawful possession?” Maria asked, and multiple protocols scrolled up his visor.

“I’ve been asked to take it by my superiors. They would like the asset to remain whole.” he replied.

“No warrant, that means I can say no. By protocol you can’t do anything.” Maria stated, making him look down in contemplation.

“You’re serious? He’s a Huntsman. They find ways around protocol.” the nurse gasped.

“You are claiming the tail as your personal property?” Huntsman asked her.

“I am. A tail for a pair of eyes. That fucker blinded Tyler, so I’m keeping its tail.” Maria stated, gesturing to the soldier in bed.

“I can empathize with that. The tail is yours. I’ll tell my superiors that they’re out of luck.” he nodded before turning to leave.

Deep below in the bowels of the facility, scientists were observing xenomorph behavior among other strange alien creatures. In one enclosure was a four-armed beast with yellow skin and spikes along its spine. A container with a xenomorph egg was then brought over to the enclosure via crane and lowered inside. The lid on the container then opened as the egg opened. The beast curiously approached, and the expected happened when a face hugger leapt out onto the creature making it let out a muffled roar before losing consciousness. A redheaded woman in a military uniform then approached a scientist with long black hair tied in a ponytail, who was watching the enclosure with tired eyes.

“Your daughter has taken one of our asset’s tails, Doctor Pierce.” she told him.

“Let her have it.” he stated.

“Excuse me?”

“I said to let her have it. She wasn’t supposed to be part of the Huntsman Experiment, and neither was Tyler. Your men failed to secure their rooms, so they’re entitled to compensation and reparation. I expect you to do better with the experiment we run with this subject.” Dr. Pierce explained with a dead serious expression.

“You’re already going to do another one?” she huffed.

“Yes. Replace the deceased before Friday. I want a full facility for the experiment.” Dr. Pierce instructed.

[End of Chapter Character Data File]

Character: Huntsman 9176 (a.k.a. “The Huntsman”)

Age: ???

Sex: Male

Height: 6’9”

Weight: 250lbs (300lbs w/t armor)

Bio: “Huntsmen Units are ‘super soldier’ men and women for lack of a better term. They are 100% human, 100% badass, and 100% loyal to whoever they serve under. To you the people, Huntsmen are your friendly guardians who will put their lives on the line for you whether it’s terrorists or ravenous extraterrestrial life. Be alert, keep your wits about you, and always obey when a Huntsmen gives you survival instructions. They have the training for the harshest of conditions and scenarios, so they know what they’re doing.” -Genesis Incorporated CEO Miranda Summers, “Huntsmen & You” Security Video. Very little is known about Huntsman 9176 other than he’s big, he’s a badass, and he shows no fear in the face of a scary extraterrestrial organism.


End file.
